


Bed-Sharing

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save him from sleeping on the sofa, Ryan invites Jed into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed-Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3196297733/bedlam-jed-ryan).

Ryan’s glasses are folded and forgotten on the bedside table by the time Jed pushes slowly inside him, feeling the way that he eases open around his cock, accepting him physically in the way that he already has mentally. Ryan’s hair curls in damp sweat already, but to Jed he looks beautiful, better than before.

They were only supposed to share the bed for one night, a way to get Jed off of the sofa, but he’s been here for a week already and Ryan shows no signs of wanting to throw him out. Instead, he draws him closer with his arms spread around Jed’s bare torso, with only one shaky word spilling from his lips: please, he begs, and after all Jed has seen it is impossible to refuse him.

He closes his eyes and moves, fucking Ryan slowly. The bed creaks and groans with every thrust, the soundtrack of sex, and Ryan pants desperately, too in control to let lose more than that. Jed plans to break through that exterior one day, to see him reduced to sweet moans and cries, but in the meantime - tonight - he’ll make him come and make his body quake, the pair of them fighting the ghosts of their pasts at once.


End file.
